


Everything I Had Ever Hoped For

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim reflects on his relationship with Horatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Had Ever Hoped For

I awoke as the sound of the engines changed alerting me to the fact that we would be landing soon. I shifted in my seat trying to find a comfortable spot without waking my lover.

It had been several days since Horatio had anything resembling a peaceful sleep and I loathed to disturb him.

He had dropped into an exhausted slumber the moment the plane had taken off. I had soon followed him.

We had flown up to New York following the chain of evidence and a suspect in a double homicide. Said suspect pissed off the wrong person and became road kill during rush hour.

It had been a frustrating conclusion to our case, but in the years we have worked together we have come to accept how Fate and Justice seem to restore the natural balance to the universe.

I looked down when I felt him stir in his sleep.

He slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and yawned. He had made to sit up, but my hand on his arm stopped him.

“Stay,” I told him. “It’s not often I get used as a pillow.”

He gave me a sleepy smile. He shifted in his seat and drew closer to me in attempt to ease the crick in his neck.

I shifted to accommodate him and smiled as he fell back to sleep.

In Horatio, I had everything I had ever hoped for in life.

fin


End file.
